


I love you because you are the one for me

by AlinaAK47



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Namjoon | RM, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Everyone Loves Kim Namjoon | RM, Everything Is Pretty Much The Same, Im Jaebum | JB is a Good Hyung, Jackson Wang-centric, Just about everyone associated with BTS are here, Kim Namjoon is a Good Hyung, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Magic Usage But Does Not Play A Main Role, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Multi, Namjoon's Problematic Men hyungs are overprotective of him, Protective Bangtan Boys, Protective Jackson Wang, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Sub Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Jackson Wang, jackson wang is a sweetheart, one-sided namkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaAK47/pseuds/AlinaAK47
Summary: Jackson finally asks the biggest question in his whole life to the person he loves with all his heart:"Kim Namjoon, will you marry me?"





	1. I do

**Author's Note:**

> Yessss finally got my lazyass to finish this story at last! So this also not proofread so there might be mistakes, typos, grammatical errors, yada3, y’know the drill xD
> 
> Basically, everything is pretty much the same as our reality, they’re still idols and all but magic exist in this world so basically an alternate canon though it doesn’t play a big role. For example, items can levitate or things can be magically fixed. So magic is used to make everyday tasks easier.
> 
> I wanted this story to have mpreg (just towards the end so it’s not significant) but without using the ABO dynamics as I wanted to use that for other AU stories I have in mind. So, magic in this story can help males become pregnant and females can produce sperm. And in this story, marriages between all sexes/genders is legal and normal so LGBTQIA is perfectly normal in this since our current reality sucks amirite? Also, there’s no mandatory military service in this universe.

Two hearts, two souls connected by an invisible red string of fate and yet, the bond is felt.

Namjoon takes a huge breath and opens his eyes, seeing himself in the vanity mirror. The hairbrush levitating and smoothing out his hair on one side and the stylist blending his light blush on the other.

“Namjoon-ah, let’s do your eyeshadow now. A natural red with peach and white will definitely make your dragon eyes pop out!”

The leader chuckles at that. “Okay Noona. I’ll leave it too you. You’ve been doing this since I was practically 18 years old, you know I’ll always trust you guys.”

The older woman smiles at Namjoon’s sincere words. “And I remember when you were so young. Now look at you, Namjoonie-ah. Jackson-ah is so lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have him too.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_The two boyfriends were enjoying a peaceful early morning walk at the park that’s near the Mapo river. Both men had sat down at a nearby bench after walking for a while._

_Namjoon smiles when he sees a butterfly landing on his hand. It was a pretty one too; bright blue with hints of purple. The 29-year old lifts his hand to his face to look at the animal closer. The leader giggles when the little butterfly started to crawl around his arm._

_Jackson was smiling so fondly witnessing the cute scene. He has the cutest boyfriend in the whole damn universe! Jackson would murder anyone who says otherwise._

_Despite the fondness he’s experiencing right now, Jackson’s heart was positively quacking in his ribcage. He’s going to pop the question to Namjoon but he’s absolutely afraid._

** _‘It’s now or never, Jacks! C’MON MAN! YOU CAN DO IT!’_ **

_Jackson clears his throat gently and faces his boyfriend. “H-hey, Namjoon-ah…?”._

_Namjoon looks up, titling his head cutely. “Yes?”, the GOT7 rapper resisted the urge to squeal at that. _

_Instead, Jackson took a huge breath, got down on one knee in front of BTS’ leader as his right takes hold of Namjoon’s right hand. The BTS leader gasps. The butterfly had moved to the headrest of the bench both men were sitting on._

_“Namjoon-ah, ever since I was a trainee, I had looked up to you. I wanted to get to know you as a friend who could take care of me as I debuted with GOT7. But as time goes by, all our memories together -from being on Problematic Men together, to the BBMAs and everything that has happened til now, I quickly fell for you that there was no chance of me ever getting back up from it. You’re just impossible to not fall in love with and you deserve to be loved. So, Kim Namjoon…”, Jackson pulls out a small box from his pants pocket. He lets go of Namjoon’s hand to open it, revealing a beautiful leaf-patterned ring with a dazzling diamond stone sitting in the middle. _

_Namjoon, intelligent, articulated, well-spoken Kim Namjoon, was speechless. _

** **

** _“…will you marry me? Be happy together until the end of time?”_ ** _, Jackson asks in English._

_Tears were pouring out like waterfalls from Namjoon’s beautiful sparkling eyes. He just didn’t know what to say or do right now. Jackson was starting to worry for the leader but Namjoon sprung forward to capture the GOT7 rapper in a vice-grip hug, surprising him._

** _“I-I! YES! Yes! I do! I do!”_ ** _, Namjoon squeals back in English, clearly too overwhelmed to keep his volume down. The little butterfly that went from Namjoon’s hand to the top of the bench, fluttered away._

_Both men smiled at each other. **“I do wanna be with you til the end of time, Jackson Wang.”**, Namjoon declares as Jackson slips the ring on. “I want to be with you.”_

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Namjoon smiles at the memory as the stylists get him ready for his day.

His and his soon-to-be husband’s day.

_It’s their wedding day._

Both BTS and GOT7 were excited for today. Actually, the whole world was.

It is the wedding of BTS’ leader, Kim Namjoon, also known as RM and GOT7’s Jackson Wang.

When they broke the news out, social media was in pure chaos especially on Twitter and Naver. Everyone all around poured in their happiness for the couple with congratulations and well wishes. ARMYs and AGHASEs had gone nuts upon learning of Namjoon and Jackson’s wedding.

There were some who had said nasty things about the wedding but the negativity was easily swept under all the happiness.

Big Hit and JYP had funded the wedding themselves despite the protests from both Namjoon and Jackson but in the end, they lost because both companies were persistent plus they were backed up by the rest of BTS, GOT7 and TXT.

Preparations were done and everything was almost set for the big day. All news medias were in attendance, wanting to catch this beautiful event live for the whole world to witness. Families, friends and all were invited. But security had to be tighten tenfold as well. Crazed fans or haters were a definite ban.

Only those on the list were allowed into the hall.

As he was almost getting his hair and makeup done for his big day, Namjoon’s mind jumps back into another memory. He remembers the day he told his brothers about his and Jackson’s relationship has evolved into something more. It was chaotic to say the least.

But when he told them about Jackson proposing to him and showed his ring to them, his boys went wild. The rapper closes his eyes and reminisces the fond but emotional memory:

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_He remembers Yoongi-hyung’s wide-eyed look of shock that was there for a split second but it immediately turned into a wide smile._

_He remembers Taehyung’s ‘WAHHHH CONGRATULATIONS, NAMJOON-HYUNG!’ as he and Jimin both hugged him._

_He remembers Hoseok’s ‘Yay Joon-ah! Finally stopped playing hard to get huh?’ to which Namjoon just smacks Hoseok for. But was immediately pulled into a huge hug with Hoseok screaming ‘ANYWAY, NAMJOONIE’S GETTING MARRIED! OH MY GOD!!’_

_He remembers Seokjin-hyung’s ‘Nooooo my baby has grown up so fast!’._

_Namjoon wanted to rebut his hyung’s statement -Hey, I’m not a baby! I’m your dongsaeng!’- but something made him pause. _

_That’s when he saw Jungkook’s face. _

_He looked crestfallen and he was obviously failing to hide it. Jungkook has always been bad at hiding his true feelings after all. But he managed a small smile that didn’t reach his ears._

_Namjoon remembered the time he told his brothers about him and Jackson dating. Jungkook tried to look happy for his leader but Jungkook is like an open book; his emotions are readable._

_The leader had wanted to say something to his youngest brother but Jungkook instantly diverted the attention back to congratulating Namjoon on his ‘betrothal to Jackson-hyung’. And Namjoon, knowing how Jungkook hates being pitied on, decides to keep it until he can get to talk to Jungkook alone._

_Namjoon went to his room later that night to find Jungkook staring blankly at his computer and this time, Namjoon had no idea what to say to his youngest member._

_He loved Jungkook, very much that even eloquent Namjoon himself couldn’t describe it. But he just never felt that** kind** of love for his dongsaeng._

_Maybe it was because he met Jungkook when he was still a young teen at the tender age of 14 and he was 17 so naturally, he would never develop romantic feelings for another minor. He guessed even after all these years together, those feelings of love never pass that boundary._

_“Hey Ggukie…”, that earned him an amusing reaction from the younger man but he couldn’t find himself to chuckle at the situation at hand._

_He turned those huge, Bambi eyes towards his leader. “O-oh hyung, I-I didn’t hear you come in…”_

_Neither said anything after and the deafening silence was the only thing surrounding them._

_Until Namjoon broke it. _

_“How are you doing, Jungkookie?”_

_The youngest straighten his back at that. “FINE! Just. Fine. Rapmon-hyung….I MEAN NAMJOON-HYUNG- I! I’m fine r-really! I didn’t mean to call you Rap mon again! I swear it slipped out and-!”_

_While Jungkook was babbling, Namjoon couldn’t help but smile at the old name. The name ‘Rap Mon’ is something that would stick with Jungkook no matter how many years it’s been since he’s changed his stage name._

_When Jungkook had gone quiet, Namjoon decided that maybe a few words would be enough and goes in and hugs Jungkook._

_He could feel Jungkook tensing in his embrace. “N-Namjoon-hyung…?”_

_Namjoon moves away to look directly into his maknae’s eyes. “I’m sorry for not feeling the you the way you thought I did for you, Jungkook-ah. But you know I’ll do anything for you. And right now, I can’t stand the thought of you being sad.”_

_Jungkook rarely cries for any other situations so why, why was he suddenly tearing up?! And at something as petty as this?! It’s pathetic! Namjoon deserves this happiness that Jackson has brought him. _

_“I feel so pathetic for being sad about this. But you deserve this so damn much, hyung. And Jackson-hyung is also like another brother to me….”, Jungkook began quietly. “And he is always welcome in our family. And if he makes you happy, then I’m happy for you, Namjoon-hyung.”_

_He gasps when he found himself enveloped in a tight hug again, his face smushed into a voluptuous chest. _

_Namjoon was hugging him again. And he felt the top of his head getting moist._

_He pulled back to kiss Jungkook on his forehead, his face held so much affection and understanding that Jungkook’s tear ducts finally broke through._

_Just a few words were exchanged but both had managed to come to a closure._

_Jungkook is happy for his leader but, the sad feeling in his heart did linger even if it did lessen considerably already. After all, Namjoon was and still is, in fact, his first love. And to see him marrying someone else really hurts. But he relented:_

_As long as Namjoon is happy, then he’s happy._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“Joon-ah?”

Namjoon snaps out of his daydream when he hears a familiar voice. “Yoongi-hyung?”

There stood not just Yoongi but the rest of BTS too, warm smiles directed at him. Jungkook has his camera levitating beside him, obviously filming this while his phone floating on his other side.

Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung instantly rush towards Namjoon to smother him in hugs and thankful, without ruining his makeup and hair. “Ohhhhh look at you, Joonie-hyung! You’re so radiant!”, Jimin squeals while Namjoon blushes at the compliment.

“I can’t believe Hyung’s gonna go on the next step in his life! Now you can become a dad that you always wanted to be!”

“Hahahah I remember that interview! Everyone just went crazy with emotion when Namjoon-hyung said that.”

“I remember the exact words: ‘I wanna be a dad~’”

“And Suga-hyung said ‘You can!’ in a tiny voice. That NamGi moment made everyone go ‘awwww’”, Hoseok exaggerated the ‘awww’ at both rappers and it made Yoongi smack him lightly on the back of his head.

Jungkook giggles at his hyungs’ antics and turns to his leader. “How do you feel about today, hyung? It must be so exciting!”

The leader smiles. “Yeah…..it’s almost unbelievable actually.”, his voice softens towards the end. Namjoon didn’t even realise how the rest have their attention on his and Jungkook’s conversation.

“One by one, slowly, my dreams are becoming real. From having my voice heard to having our music heard and touching millions of hearts around the world. And now, I’ll be sealing my fate with someone I love. I feel accomplished yet, incomplete because there’s still much more I could achieve. Not only by myself but with you guys too. I wonder, when did I get so damn lucky…”

Namjoon jolted when a sniff was heard. He looked up to see his six brothers, his six platonic soulmates smiling so fondly, Taehyung was tearing up already.

Taehyung jumps into Namjoon’s arms without a second thought. “Hyuuuuuuunnnnngggg, we love you so much!! If anyone is lucky, it’s us coz we met you! You kept us together all these years, lead us, guided us! You’re our moon that we will follow forever!”

“Without a doubt. You’re the leader of my life, Namjoon-hyung!”

“And Jackson-ah is indeed the luckiest man ever. He better make you happy.”, Yoongi pats Namjoon on his shoulder.

“Pfffttt yeah he should! Remember what we said to Jackson-ah after we found out about the proposal?”

Seokjin smirks at the memory Hoseok had brought up. “Ohhhh he better~”

“When will you guys and everyone I know stop threatening my husband? I think he’s had enough trauma. Especially from you guys, my parents and the hyungs from Problematic Men!”

“Nothing is too good for you, Namjoon-hyung! We just gotta make sure!”, Jimin giggles.

“And making sure via threat is the most effective~!”, Taehyung joins in, making everyone laugh.

Ahh, Namjoon still wonders when he had gotten so damn lucky in life.

“WOAHHHHHH NAMJOON-HYUNG LOOKS AMAZING!”

The members of BTS plus the stylists jumped, with Seokjin, Hoseok and Jimin yelping, at the sudden loud voice that belonged to Bam Bam. The other 5 members of GOT7 were right behind him.

Jinyoung pulls the Thai man by the ear. “OWWWWW HYUNG! THAT HURTS!”

“Then DON’T shout all of a sudden, you idiot.”

“GOT7? What are you guys doing here?”

Jaebum spoke up for them all. “We just visited Jackson so we decided to drop by. We wanna see our brother in-law too~”, GOT7’s leader smiles towards BTS’ leader.

Namjoon smiles brightly at his fellow leader. “Thank you Jaebum-hyung.”

The atmosphere turned even brighter as the rest of GOT7 swarmed around Namjoon, patting him and comforting him. And the crazy antics of which both boybands are known for made it even better.

Yes, Namjoon and Jackson are lucky that their paths had crossed and their fates become this way.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Meanwhile, Jackson’s legs won’t stop bouncing as the stylists did his makeup and hair. He’s managed to calm down after his brothers dropped by his dressing room. But he still just couldn’t believe it:

He’s getting married.

To the boy, now definitely a man, he had looked up to before and during GOT7’s debut.

He still does now.

He chuckled when he remembers that one moment where he was sure Namjoon’s older bandmates were about to murder him and dispose of his body parts around the world for it to never be found:

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_The hyung line of BTS made sure that Jackson understood the consequences if he did not treat Namjoon well:_

_“You have our blessings to marry our Namjoon but hear this, Jackson Wang.”, BTS’ eldest stared down on him, eyes narrowed. The Chinese man was sweating buckets already._

_Hoseok crossed his arms while he also stared down at GOT7’s rapper. “Our Namjoonie has done so much for us, for BTS and we want him to be happy in every aspect so here’s the deal;”_

_“If you dare hurt Namjoon-ah or make him cry in any bad way, you’re as good as dead…”_

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Yoongi’s threat still rang clear in his mind but he chuckled at the fond memory. Sure, he was threatened by BTS’ hyung line but he also understood why they’re overprotective:

Namjoon has always been a sensitive soul, his heart is fragile despite the tough exterior he put up during BTS’ rookie years and the intimidating, mature aura he exudes that even makes older people intimidated of him. Plus, he is always too humble for his own good. His overthinking mind is always working too hard.

Jackson was also pleasantly surprised when the hyungs of Problematic Men/The Brainiacs showed up to congratulate him and Namjoon when both idols were on a lunch date some time ago.

Ha Seokjin was dramatically crying saying how ‘their baby Joonie is all grown up’ while hugging Namjoon. Tyler was smiling so wide the whole time Jackson was beginning to worry that his face was going to stick like that permanently. The Korean-American had also wished him and Namjoon a happy life together and made Jackson promise him to always look after Namjoon to which he swore to him fiercely. That made Namjoon blush ripe red.

Hyunmoo, Jiseok and Kyung were a bit of a hurdle though:

Like BTS, they were just as protective of their ‘baby’ of PM. Thus, Jackson was drilled by all three of them. He was already drilled by Namjoon’s biological parents, the other 6 members of BTS, Steve Aoki, Seo Jungkwon (aka Tiger JK) plus his wife, Yoon Mirae, US rapper Wale and now the PM hyungs.

Who knew marrying Kim Namjoon was this complicated?

“You better treat him right, Jackson-ah!”. Park Kyung.

“You better be the best husband to my dongsaeng!”. Kim Jiseok.

“You hurt him, you know what’ll happen~”. Jun Hyunmoo.

One by one, they drilled the poor man with Namjoon cutely whining at them to stop harassing his fiancé.

In the end, the eight men enjoyed a nice day together. Namjoon was animated talking with all his hyungs, it made Jackson even more endeared by his fiancé.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Now, Jackson was nervous. Scratch that: he was close to freaking out!

He was getting the final bit in his hair style and to add the finishing touches to his look. Good thing magic made all this easier but it’s not helping to ease his nerves.

His mind drifts back to his soon-to-be husband. He wonders, _how would Joonie look like? God, he must look like an angel from heaven right now~_

The door to his dressing room bursts open causing both Jackson -effectively snapping him out of his daydream- and his stylist to jump in shock. The stylist’s levitating equipment also jolted at the notion.

“AND HERE WE HAVE THE LUCKIEST GROOM IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE: JACKSON WANG-SSI!”

“Wooooooo say a few words, Jackson-ssi!”

Jackson suddenly has a big ass camera filming in his face and behind it, is a certain Kim Taehyung with a Park Jimin beside him.

“Yahh, are you guys doing?”

“What, we can’t see how our future brother-in law is doing on his big day?”, Yoongi spoke up.

Jackson blushes at that statement. “Y-yes, yes you can, Yoongi-hyung.”

Jungkook shots him his adorable bunny smile. “How you feeling right now, Jackson-hyung?”

The youngest jump lightly when the GOT7 rapper smacks both his palms on the dressing table in front of him. “I’m reaaaaaallly freaking out right now but I’m good. Why?”

Jungkook had to chuckle at Jackson’s horrible attempt of staying calm. Seokjin too.

Yoongi wanted to tease a bit. “Well if it makes you feel calmer, we already went to see Joonie just now and we gotta say, you are one lucky man.”

Jimin joins in adding the fuel to the fire even more. “Indeed! He looks absolutely stunning, like just wow…”

Jackson’s head snaps at that. “R-really? How….how does he look like?”

Seokjin playfully wags a finger at him. “Now you know the groom can’t see what the bride looks like before the wedding so we’re not telling any details.”

The GOT7 rapper whines and pouts at his hyung. “Ohh c’mon! Pleeeeeease, Jin-hyung?? Pretty please??”

“Nope~! You’re gonna have to wait til Joonie walks down the aisle~”, Hoseok teases him causing the GOT7 rapper to pout more. Yoongi smirks at that.

“Besides, I’m sure BamBam-ah and Jinyoung-hyung won’t drop any details regarding Namjoonie-hyung’s outfit even after you’ve seen him so don’t be too mad at them~.”, Taehyung nonchalantly says.

“WHAT?! HOW COME MY OWN BANDMATES GET TO SEE _MY_ SOON-TO-BE HUSBAND BEFORE ME?!”

“Coz they’re _not _the groom, duh.”, Seokjin reiterates.

Jackson just pouts again with his arms cross while the rest laugh at his expense. Even the stylist had to join in.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The ceremony has officially commenced when all guests have been seated, the cameras were rolling in full HD and just about everything was set.

Jackson made it through the doors donned in a sleek black suit with a white inner shirt and a dark purple tie. His now longer black hair slicked back, bangs pushed away from his forehead. He has moon-shaped earrings on each ear and he donned a pair of black transparent gloves. His polished black leather wholecut shoes (specially designed to have higher insoles since his husband is so much taller than him) tapping the carpeted floor as he walked.

The crowd cheered upon his entrance and he waves at each and every one of them, flashing his winning smile. Of course, his own band members and BTS went extra loud just for him.

As he’s about to make his way it to the altar next to his best man, Yoongi, Seokjin and Youngjae took their positions at their assigned instruments and started playing.

Yoongi’s nimble fingers glides on the keys of the grand piano while Seokjin’s slender fingers began plucking and strumming at the acoustic guitar, both creating a beautiful harmony. Youngjae joins the BTS hyungs and begins playing a light chord on his electric guitar, harmonizing with Seokjin.

Jackson walks up to the alter where the wedding officiator and ring bearer cum Jackson’s best man, Lee Jooheon of Monsta X, were waiting for him. Jooheon smiles his wide dimpled smile at his friend while giving him a comforting shoulder pat. He knew just how anxious the man is for his big day and he hasn’t even seen how his bride looks like yet!

“_Jackson, you look great man_.”, Jooheon begins in English before switching to Korean. “You’re the luckiest man to have Namjoon-ah’s hand in marriage.”, Jooheon whispers to the Chinese man who was vibrating with anxious energy.

_“Thanks man.”_, Jackson replies in English, finally smiling.

Jackson took this opportunity to look around the crowd of friends and families. His parents and older brother are seated next to Namjoon’s parents and younger sister. He chuckled at the memory of Namjoon’s father contemplating on whether he wanted to be the one to lead his son down the aisle or fully watch it from the best seat to get the full experience. He was so close to sobbing but luckily, Jungkwon, also known as Tiger JK, volunteered to do so as Namjoon’s ‘adopted father’.

The three of them stop playing temporarily when the arrival of the bride is announced.

The doors open slowly but there were large, colourful floating peacock feathers blocking the view, not moving to reveal Namjoon just yet. The MC declares the arrival of the bride.

“Announcing the arrival of the bride, Kim Namjoon and his chaperone, Seo Jungkwon.”

Jackson held his breath when the feathery fans were clearing out to reveal the love of his life, Namjoon dressed in white from head to toe. His white suit is glittery and has crescent moon-shaped gems as cufflinks. There is large silver crescent moon brooch attached to his light blue tie as well. He wore minimal make-up but it was enough to make his features stand out. Especially his eyes.

Since both of them agreed to revert their hairs back to their natural colour for their wedding, the white look contrasted beautifully on Namjoon’s honey golden skin and silky black hair. Jackson wanted a specific hairstyle for Namjoon for their wedding and after seeing the old pics of BTS’ Puma fansign where Namjoon had fluffy black styled in soft curly waves, it was instantly decided.

The BTS leader also sported a gorgeous flower crown with purple flowers and a sparkly silver-white veil attached to it. His hands are dressed in lacy, fingerless gloves. Namjoon held onto a bouquet of purple and blue flowers in his right hand while his left arm is hooked around Jungkwon, who was looking at the leader with such fatherly fondness.

Jackson sucks in his breath at the sight of his love, Yoongi-hyung wasn’t joking:

_Namjoon looks absolutely stunning._

Monsta X’s main rapper winks at Jackson and pats his shoulder. The Chinese man could feel his knees buckling once again, sweat glands pumping out as his heartbeat accelerates. And he is so damn grateful to Jooheon for staying by his side, offering a sense of ease for his wedding day.

He could hear awed gasps and excited sobs from the crowd but his eyes never left Namjoon.

His whole attention is on Namjoon alone.

Namjoon. _His husband_.

Namjoon’s mother had tears running down her cheeks as soon as Namjoon made his appearance with both his younger sister and father comforting her. Namjoon’s father’s smile was also watery as he looks at his son.

Jackson’s mother has the dreamiest expression on her face while his father smiles at the sight of their soon-to-be son-in law. Jackson’s brother had his mouth agape looking at his soon-to-be brother-in law.

Jimin and Hoseok were already sobbing as they held onto each other. Both Jungkook and Taehyung’s mouths were wide open with a smile and eyes bright. But both went back to taking pictures and videos of their brother, not wanting to waste this magical moment to be captured and archived.

Only Yoongi still looked strong but his face held so much fondness, his signature gummy smile was so wide even as he played the piano while Seokjin looked so close to bursting in tears with Youngjae bumping the elder’s wide shoulders in comfort.

Jaebum and Jinyoung sniffed as they bumped heads gently. BamBam was vibrating in excitement in his seat. Mark held onto Yugyeom, both smiling at Namjoon as makes his walk to the alter.

Fellow idols who BTS and GOT7 are acquainted with were invited.

Idols like Sunmi, the ladies of Twice, Exid and KARA are in attendance. All of the women had big smiles and some, who are married already themselves, came with their own spouses too.

The four ladies of BlackPink held onto one another, looking so close to squealing in excitement when they saw Namjoon. Who could blame them? The bride really does look like an angel that had descended from the heavens.

Monsta X sat just behind the row where GOT7 were with BTS in front of them.

BTOB sat behind Monsta X and Ilhoon is especially excited as he held his phone in one hand while the other hand was doing the heart finger gesture at Namjoon. Their eyes met and Namjoon sent an adorable shy smile towards Ilhoon, making BTOB’s main rapper squeal.

Namjoon’s hyungs from Problematic Men had an array of reactions upon seeing Namjoon in his wedding attire:

Hyunmoo had gripped onto Jiseok’s arm so hard due to being excited but luckily the latter was also too entranced by his beautiful dongsaeng. He couldn’t close his gaping mouth.

Ha Seokjin and Jangwon were smiling so much with the former having his handkerchief ready in hand. Seokjin had already been emotional before Namjoon appeared but now, he’s a sniffing mess while Jangwon soothe him with small pats but his eyes never leaving Namjoon. Tyler’s forever smile just grew wider as he recorded this moment with his phone floating in front of him.

Kyung was already crying by that time while whispering something along the lines of ‘M-my dongsaeng is so beautiful!’ with his Block B bandmate, Woo Jiho patting his back.

Jiho himself didn’t look any better. He couldn’t stop smiling upon seeing Namjoon, eyes already moist. He couldn’t help it! The kid he watched growing up from their time in the underground rap scene to becoming the most successful boyband the world has ever known is now a married man. The rest of Block B were smiling away with Minhyuk recording the whole thing, aiming his camera particularly in on the bride’s dimples.

Bang Yongguk had been smiling the whole way since the doors opened to reveal Namjoon.

Famous artists even flew from across the globe to witness this wedding. Steve Aoki, Rappers Wale and Warren G, the duo Honne, Namjoon’s old crew and the ‘boys’ of Gura Chacha Time Slip were present as well. And course Halsey made her schedule free just to get to Korea for Namjoon’s wedding.

Sleepy smiled as he saw Namjoon. He met the young boy in his third year of middle school and now seeing him getting married is just a whole new feeling. Namjoon had called to meet up with Sleepy after Jackson proposed, Sleepy received the biggest hug and tearful thank you from BTS’ leader.

Lee Hyun had given Namjoon a big hug after the latter told his hyung about his engagement. Hyun is not as intimidated by Namjoon’s aura as much as he used to, he’s been joking around with Namjoon more for the past few years now.

Kim Seijin was already teary when he saw Namjoon in the dressing room but to actually see him walking down the aisle was proven to be too much for the manager that he had to wipe his tears on his handkerchief.

Bang Shihyuk put his hand on his friend’s shoulder with his eyes following Namjoon. From the 15-year old boy he had scouted back in 2010 who grew into an outstanding young man is now going into the next phase of his life.

Really, Kim Namjoon will never cease to make him proud.

BigHit’s main producers ADORA, Slow Rabbit, Pdogg and Supreme Boi all stood beside their CEO, all smiles as they watch their Namjoon.

Upon reaching the alter, Jungkwon smiles one more time at the couple. “Please take good care of him, Jackson-ah.”, he whispers for only the five people on the altar to hear before he gave Namjoon’s hand to Jackson. The legendary rapper steps down to join his wife and son seated in the front row.

The couple smiled as they slip the rings onto each other’s fingers. Jackson then lifts Namjoon’s veil away from his face and held each other’s hands as the wedding officiator started. Jooheon steps to the side further away after handing the rings to the couple.

The whole hall went quiet as the officiator began his usual lines about matrimony and finally said the lines everyone has been waiting for;

“Do you Jackson Wang, take Kim Namjoon to be lawful wedded husband, to love and cherish him until the end of time?”

Jackson wore his biggest smile yet and said with no hesitation. “I do.”

“And do you, Kim Namjoon, take Jackson Wang as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him until the very end?”

Namjoon’s dimples are so deep at the moment as he said, loud and clear also without qualms, “I do.”

“You may now kiss”

Jackson gently took hold of his now husband’s soft cheeks, caressing them with his thumbs. Namjoon brought his free left hand to place them on Jackson’s right as he leans in slightly to his touch before the GOT7 rapper brought their lips together in a loving kiss. The BTS leader moved the bouquet out of the way so it won’t get squashed between them. (Luckily for Namjoon, Jackson wore 2-inch insoles for his shoes so their height gap has been lessen and that he won’t have to bend his neck down so much for their kiss.)

The whole venue roars with cheers and thunderous claps, people were also crying in joy.

The hall was alive with cheers and tears of joy.

Namjoon was ready to toss his bouquet while Jungkook, BamBam and Yugyeom looked ready to kill each other to catch the bride’s bouquet.

“Admit defeat, losers! I’m gonna be the one to catch Namjoon-hyung’s flowers!”

“In your dreams, BamBam!”

Namjoon tosses the bouquet high in the air. The three 97-liners scramble for the bouquet.

Sadly for the 97 liners, the one who had caught the bouquet was none other than Min Yoongi. The younger men gawked at their hyung, wondering when and how did the hell did he get there?!

The sleazy lead rapper of BTS smirks at the younger ones.

The rest of BTS and GOT7 laughed at the younger ones.

In the end, it was a wedding to remember for a long time.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Three months later, BTS are in the dance practice room. Practicing some new dance moves.

“Yah Namjoonie, are you feeling okay? You’re easily tired and this is the 5th time I had to call for a break!”, Hoseok inquired.

After taking a swig of his water, Namjoon sasses him back. “You try being pregnant, then we’ll talk~”

“Pffft yeah right I could get preg-“, Hoseok’s stops mid-sentence, expression beyond bewildered. “…wait what…”

The rest of the guys had stopped whatever they were doing the moment they heard the word ‘pregnant’.

“Ehhhhh???”

Namjoon giggled at his brothers’ reactions. He stood up to remove his oversized hoodie. He wore a T-shirt underneath that did nothing to conceal the small but visible bump in his tummy. Their leader flashing a huge smile, dimples on full display.

Jungkook was doing his best ‘Jungshook’ face yet.

Jimin and Hoseok were wide-eyed.

Taehyung and Seokjin looked close to bursting out smiles on their faces.

Yoongi, who managed to get over his shock quickly, asks, “Joon-ah… you’re…w-we’re…?”

“Yup! We’re gonna have a new member of the family!”

Everyone broke into smiles, ran to hug their leader while Taehyung screams;

“I’M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!!”

Life just couldn’t get any better than this. It’s a roller coaster but it’s one Namjoon would ride over and over again, especially with his beloved and his brothers by his side always.

End.


	2. My love for you soars even more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the people have spoken so here’s part 2! And I decided to do a Part 3 as well! Also, this is kinda my first time writing out smut instead of fantasing it in my head so it might not be as sexy as I tried to write it out to be x'D

The wedding went on until late evening with family and friends still swarming the newlyweds in showers of praises, congratulations and well wishes.

Everyone danced, sang and just had fun the whole day.

BTS and GOT7 even made a hilarious but memorable photoshoot among the 14 of them with the husbands sitting in the middle while the rest made pointing poses at them.

The husbands took pictures with everyone they knew and of course, took family photos with both parents and in-laws.

Later that night, after everything has been wrapped up and settled, Namjoon and Jackson booked it to the latter’s apartment for their ‘first night’ to relax and settle down after all the excitement.

Ever since Jackson and Namjoon began dating, the GOT7 rapper had asked the leader if he wanted to stay with him in his own apartment sometimes when both of them are in Seoul.

Like many of the members of both BTS and GOT7, Jackson had purchased his own apartment unit in Seoul, close enough to JYP that it doesn’t hinder his time and schedule with his band and giving his own private space. Plus speed and teleportation magic made this even easier to travel around. His brothers all have move out of the JYP dorms anyway but there are times where all 7 of them still come back there coz they miss each other or when they have practice together.

Some members of BTS also done the same thing like Hoseok, Jungkook and Seokjin but most of the time, they still live in their lavish dorms. The others like Jimin, Yoongi and Taehyung too have bought apartment units themselves in case of anything or the sake of privacy. The only one who didn’t is Namjoon as Ilsan isn’t even that far away from Seoul hence he doesn’t see the need to purchase a unit in Seoul.

So when Jackson had asked Namjoon if he wanted to move in with him when they’re married, the leader jumped his then boyfriend and said a big yes.

But of course, he’ll still need to go back to the dorms and Big Hit’s building often due to work and the fact that the hyung line are too overprotective at times while the maknae line said they’ll ‘miss their Joonie-hyung too much’ and don’t want him to be separated from BTS for too long.

So in the end, Namjoon frequently goes from Jackson’s home to the dorms whenever he has time. He has spare clothing and necessities in the GOT7 rapper’s home to make things easy for him whenever he drops by to stay. Namjoon borrows Jackson’s clothes sometimes too but only the biggest sizes the latter owns because the leader is bigger than him.

Though sometimes Jackson purposely lends Namjoon his normal fitting clothes just to see his husband’s glorious chest bulge out in his tight shirts or how his wonderfully long and thick legs would look in tight pants.

And normally, Namjoon would cast a resizing spell on those clothes but when he feels like teasing Jackson, he would flaunt his assets that made the GOT7 rapper regret it because it would cause him too many boners in one day.

Now that both men are freshly showered and clean, free from the confines of their suits, the newlyweds settled on Jackson’s king size bed and cuddled.

It’s not like they haven’t done this before the engagement. They even had sex already too.

But tonight just feels different for both of them.

Namjoon cracks one eye open to stare at their intertwined hands, their wedding rings sparkling under the dim lights. The younger of the two brings their locked hands towards his plump lips to kiss the rings, getting the attention of his husband.

_“Hey gorgeous~”_, the older whispers lovingly in English. It’s always been their thing to speak in English with each other even before they started dating. Currently, Jackson’s teaching Namjoon Cantonese and Namjoon being the lingual genius he is, is picking it up quickly.

Now sporting a light dust of pink on his cheeks, Namjoon covers the lower half of his face with their hands but still maintains eye contact with Jackson. _“H-hey, handsome…”, _Namjoon answers in Cantonese which made Jackson smile so widely and the Chinese man wraps his husband in a tight hug. He pulls the younger man on top of him until the BTS leader is laying directly on top, their faces just inches away from each other. This causes Namjoon to blush even brighter. “Wait-wait, Jackson this-!”

Namjoon was cut off when a kiss was placed on his lips and he melted instantly. He places his legs and thighs on either side of Jackson’s body to push himself into the kiss further. His hands found purchase in his husband’s soft hair, massaging his scalp softly and his chest was now rubbing against Jackson’s.

Jackson on the other hand had placed both his hands on the small of Namjoon’s back before sliding down further to place themselves on the plump ass of his stunning husband. He groans when he hears Namjoon moan into their kiss and feels their nipples hardening from the friction of rubbing their chests together.

They break their kiss when air was becoming necessary. Jackson takes in the sight of his husband’s appearance;

Plump lips slightly swollen from their make out, cheeks and ears bright pink, his golden tan skin flushed. Such an erotic picture.

While both men don’t mind about switching during sex but their preferred dynamic is Jackson topping and Namjoon bottoming. Jackson persistently asked Namjoon if he was okay with these roles, was he comfortable bottoming most of the time, handing the power to him most of the time but the leader assured him that he was more than okay.

It came as pleasant surprise to Jackson when he learns that his husband loves being taken care of and being pampered by his partner hence why he usually prefers being the bottom. Jackson can count on his one hand the times Namjoon did top him during sex but he doesn’t mind really. And the GOT7 rapper understands why;

Namjoon is the one who always takes care of his brothers in nearly everything. Namjoon is absolute leader of BTS, the original first member who was scouted for their band, the one who worked out their schedules and programs, represented them in domestic and international interviews and with the company and kept them on track when they started to stray, giving advice and an ear to listen to his brothers’ problems. Heck, even the older members seem younger when Namjoon puts on his leader persona because they listen to him more than themselves.

But once they’re in private with no cameras around, no strangers to record their every move and word, no one breathing down their necks and into their personal space, that persona is dropped almost instantly. And the other six take care of him, pamper him and spoil him. Taehyung and Seokjin have even openly said it in interviews and Namjoon didn’t even deny it.

Yes, he’s the leader but he can’t do everything himself and deserves to be taken care of too.

Now, Jackson has the pleasure of doing just that.

“Jackson….please.”, Namjoon breathes out above him as he lifted himself up but still straddling Jackson’s waist. The BTS rapper bites his lower lip and his left hand fondling his right nipple. His right hand was rubbing circles into Jackson’s chest.

“Please what, Joonie~?”, the Chinese man purrs at his husband.

Namjoon bit his lip further in but then lets it go and the next thing he said had Jackson hard in seconds.

“Please let me ride you.”

Jackson wasted no time in conjuring a bottle of lube in his hand and promptly coated his fingers in the cool substance. He looks at Namjoon. “Is this okay? Am I going to fast?”

The younger shakes his head. “No, this is good. Please, I want you so bad right now, Jackson-hyung.”.

The older growls again when he hears his name with the honorific. While both are technically same-age friends, Jackson had developed a ‘hyung kink’ when Namjoon had accidentally called him hyung that one time when they were having sex. The BTS rapper was beyond embarrassed because he doesn’t even call Hoseok ‘hyung’ but Jackson was quick to assure him that he actually like it.

(Jackson now kinda understands why Jaebum liked it so much but the GOT7 was born on a fast birth so he’s an exception to why Namjoon calls Jaebum hyung too despite being born the same year.)

Namjoon moans softly when the first finger entered, sliding with ease pass his rim. He loves the feeling every time despite it hurting the first time. And Jackson loves fingering his husband, his long fingers making it easier to reach deep in him.

When the second finger slid in, the leader threw his head back, moaning in pleasure. Jackson quickly added the third finger. He knew Namjoon doesn’t need that much prep considering how relax he is ever since their first time together.

“Hyung-hyung! Please let me ride you now. I can’t wait anymore!”

“Shhh Joonie, it’s alright I’ll-woah!”, Jackson didn’t get to finish his sentence when he felt his sweatpants magically disappearing and the cool air hitting his cock. He instantly pulls his fingers out, hands gripping Namjoon’s plush ass.

Namjoon didn’t say anything as he immediately sank down on Jackson’s erection, tossing his head back groaning at the pleasurable stretch. His hands placed on Jackson’s thighs to give him leverage as he lifted himself back up and sank back down again.

“S-so good! Ah!”, Namjoon managed to say in between his moans.

Jackson’s hands flew to grip his husband’s hips, growling at the erotic sight. “Fuck Joon! You always look so fucking good on my cock!”

The younger couldn’t answer back due to his moaning when Jackson slams him down harder on his erection than before. “A-ahhh hyung! Feels so good~!”

And another great part about this position is that Jackson also gets to admire his husband’s voluptuous chest bounce with every movement, every time Namjoon sinks himself down on him or every time Jackson thrusts upwards into Namjoon. Sometimes, he would reach out to twist Namjoon’s nipples or grope his pec because the temptation is too strong. But right now, he feels content to just watching them jiggle and bounce and it makes more satisfied knowing that his thrusts are causing them to move like that.

“J-Jackson! Hyung! I-I’m close! I’m gonna-!”

“M-me too Joon! Let’s c-come together!”, Jackson reaches out to Namjoon’s erection and pump him the same time his thrusts pick up.

Namjoon screams with his head thrown back and chest arched forwards as he releases white ropes of cum on their stomachs while Jackson moans as he empties himself inside his husband, hot cum coating the insides.

The younger collapses on top of his husband, too tired to care about the mess between them. The older of the two didn’t seem to care either as he wraps his arms around his husband.

“That was amazing. Thank you, hyung.”

_“It was my pleasure, baby.”_

They share a soft kiss before Namjoon manoeuvres himself off his husband. They face each other, smiling tenderly at each other. “I love you, Jackson Wang.”

Jackson pulls Namjoon’s face closer to peck him on the forehead before pecking one more time on his plush lips. “And I love you too, Kim Namjoon.”

They cuddled soon after, Namjoon has drifted off into dreamland.

But being the caring husband that he is, Jackson manages to do a clean-up spell with the last of energy to clear the mess on their bodies and sheets. He levitated the blanket to cover them both as he also drifted off into sleep.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Life continued pretty much the same after but with some changes. Twitter trended ‘the wedding of the century’ for several days with hashtags like #jackjoonwedding #namson and so on even before the wedding was announced.

The fans of BTS and GOT7 became even closer than ever with the two ‘fandoms’ making lovely video edits, fan arts and posts of the wedding and of Jackson and Namjoon’s happiness.

Posts from the haters don’t even bother them anymore because the love was more powerful.

While their hype has died down slightly as newer and younger idol groups make their debuts, the Bangtan Boys are still renowned as THE boyband of the universe that all rookies look up to and older bands respect them.

BTS’ schedules aren’t as crazy as it used to be as they have more breaks now and world tours don’t take as long as before. Meaning that the boys have time to spend with families, friends and loved ones. Or focus on building relationships.

Hoseok has been seeing this older woman (only by three years his age) who isn’t part of the industry when they met at café not too long ago and hit it off right away.

Yoongi still remains single as his passion for making music is stronger than ever but the rest of the boys aren’t fooled;

He blushes like mad every time Taehyung makes a move on him but he refuses to entertain the younger man. But it’s okay, Taehyung is a persistent man after all~.

Jungkook, after finally let Namjoon go from his heart, isn’t look for anything for now. He was more focused on perfecting his upcoming solo after asking for help from Namjoon regarding the lyrics and rhythm. His relationship with his leader did get awkward for bit after the night Namjoon came into his room to talk but it only lasted a few days before the youngest member finally lets his feelings go. In fact, Jungkook became even more of a baby brother to Namjoon and the leader is happy with his maknae becoming himself again.

Seokjin had announced a while back that he and Lee Jaehwan or better known by his stage name as Ken of the group VIXX, are officially dating. This had caused another online meltdown.

Jimin is a free spirit at the moment and choses to live as he wants to. But there are rumours going on that he’s been seeing a man who isn’t part of the industry, just like Hoseok’s girlfriend. Jimin is still quiet about it and he’ll decide if he wants to reveal or not.

About almost two months after their wedding, Jackson found himself happier than he had ever been. Even though he and Namjoon dated for almost three years because they couldn’t have time to make for each other but it felt like a first love all over again.

He has been thinking about their future together and how it’ll from here on then. They aren’t getting any younger and he can already see his mom dropping not-so-subtle hints at him about wanting grandchildren.

“Seriously mama, I would love to give you grandkids but that isn’t my decision alone….”, he says to no one in particular. He’s home alone at the moment after he had come back from working out while Namjoon is at Big Hit right now. “Joon and I both love kids but that is a huge ask even from you or Joon’s mama.”

Jackson was so lost in thought that he failed to register the door unlocking and someone entering despite the loud beep of the code. He didn’t even know of the presence standing behind the wall of the living, hearing him saying his thoughts aloud.

Namjoon had heard it all and he’s made up his mind already.

He greeted his husband (who was still unaware that Namjoon had heard everything) and both went to bed together.

The next morning, Namjoon had woken up earlier to prepare a light breakfast for them both. Jackson came in a bit later, kisses him good morning and ate.

As he sipped his health shake, the main rapper of BTS dropped the bomb.

“Darling, I want kids.”

It took a while for Namjoon to help his husband who was choking on his shake.

After that mess was cleared up, Jackson turns to his husband. “Joonie, are you for real? D-do you….want….ummm…kids…?”

Namjoon smiles, dimples deep. “I wanna be a parent, Jackson. And I know you do too.”

“B-but a child….that’s a huge responsibility. And we’re still idols, still popular and no I’m not bragging. And we’re still travelling a lot so how….?”

The leader steps forwards to hug his husband. “We’ll figure something out, darling. As long as I have you, my wings will always spread.”

The GOT7 rapper got so emotional. “God, you have no idea just how much I love you, Namjoon-ah!”

Namjoon chuckles. “I think I do or then again, may not~.”

They smash their lips together. Jackson heaves Namjoon up by hooking the latter’s long legs around his torso and practically carried him all the way to their bedroom.

They made love three times that morning.

(Namjoon had told Jackson beforehand that he has casted a pregnancy spell on himself.)

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Several weeks later, Namjoon began experiencing morning sickness. Whenever he was at the dorms, he used the toilet that was furthest away from the bedrooms for fear that his overprotective bandmates will be alerted of this.

But when one morning, the sickness got so bad that Jackson drove and carried Namjoon to the private hospital for idols.

And that’s where the doctor confirms it:

Namjoon is pregnant.

And he’s about 5 weeks in already.

The leader broke into happy tears and his husband practically lifted him into the air, spinning them around shouting;

“WE’RE GONNA BE PARENTS! WE’RE GONNA BE PARENTS!”

The younger giggles wetly and whisper, “Yes, we are~!”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

And that’s when Namjoon finally decides to tell his brothers about it.

He told his parents and in-laws first and boy, were they ecstatic.

The mothers were hugging Namjoon and Jackson tightly, crying in joy. The fathers observed their wives and shook their heads in amusement but hugged the two younger men too.

Jackson had told GOT7 and the reactions were as expected;

Mark and Bam Bam jumped him after he broke the news. _“OH MY GOD JACKSON-HYUNG! YOU’RE GONNA BE A DADDY!”_, Bam Bam screeched while still hanging onto the lead rapper’s back.

_“Yeah congrats man! Daddy Wang will be real!”_, Mark kept slapping his chest, smile on full force.

Jackson laughs with his fellow foreign members. _“Yeahhh, I’m so excited for it!”_, he looked bashful as well. Something quite rare for the Jackson Wang.

“We’re so happy for you and Namjoon-ah, Jackson. You’ll be great parents.”, Jinyoung pats his shoulder after he and Youngjae had toss Bam Bam out of the way. The Thai man did not appreciate that.

“I wonder if the baby is gonna get Joonie-hyung’s dimples? That’d be so cute!”, Youngjae squeals at the thought, Jackson, Yugyeom and Mark agreeing instantly at that.

Yugyeom claps his hands in excitement as a thought came to him. “Oh oh! Can we be the baby’s _daebu_ (godfathers)?! I always wanted to be one!”.

Jackson’s face morphed into one of confusion. “What’s a _daebu_…?”

“Oh it’s something like _godfather_ in Korea. I know mostly foreigners use the concept of godparents but apparently Korea has it too.”, Jinyoung explains.

“Yeah yeah that! I wanna try be the responsible older brother for once since I’m always the maknae.”, Yugyeom pouts.

Everyone laughs at their maknae’s cuteness. “Do you really think I’m gonna _not_ introduce them to their awesome family? Of course you can!”

The main dancer squeals at that and goes to hug his hyung. Everyone else joining in.

Jaebum smiles at the scene before him. His amazing brothers.

“I can arrange for changes in our schedule for you, Jackson.”

The other six stop and turn to their leader. “What do you mean, JB-hyung? Change our schedule? For what?”, Jackson was confused at his leader’s sudden statement.

Jaebum crosses his arms but his posture is relaxed. “When Namjoon-ah is close to his 20th week of pregnancy, which is almost the end of his second trimester, I want you to be with him. He’ll be dependant on people to help him with certain tasks due to his belly growing. He’ll need you more than ever during that time up to his final trimester.”, when Jaebum was finished explaining, the rest of GOT7 had their jaws dropped.

“H-h-hyung…..I-“

“No buts and I’m not listening to any excuses, Jackson-ah. Your husband is your priority now. Namjoon-ah will need you. And I’ve arranged with JYP about it. I called Hoseok-ah to help make the same agreements with Big Hit too.”

“_Holy shit_, hyung! You’re amazing!”, Bam Bam shouts. “Best leader ever!!”

“But wait, that means are we taking a pretty long break together? At least until Namjoon-hyung’s post pregnancy is over.”, Youngjae asks.

“We’re still looking through our schedules and tour dates. It’ll be counted as a break but you’re allowed to work on solo works if you wish or for future albums. This is basically a long break that we haven’t had in a while right? So we deserve it~.”

“ALL HAIL LEADER IM JAEBUM!”, the maknae line cheers.

Jackson had been quiet and Jaebum notices this. “Jackson? Are you okay?”

The lead rapper didn’t say anything.

Before the leader could get another word out, the air was knocked out of him by Jackson hugging him fiercely. “J-Jackson what-?”

He heard a sniffle and he feels his shirt getting moist. “Thank you, hyung. Thank you!! You have no idea how much I appreciate this! Thank-thank you!”

Jackson was hiccupping by the end of his sentence. It made the leader’s heart melt and returns the hug. “It was no problem at all.”

Now the rest were in various states of emotion and more hugs were given.

Jackson thanks every deity up there for this life and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

It took a while to sort out the schedule for both groups in order to prioritise Namjoon’s pregnancy. World tours that were planned but luckily not confirmed were possible to postpone until the end of the year where all the award shows will be happening. Domestic concerts will be postponed once the leader hits his 22nd or 23rd week where he’ll be too swollen to do rigorous movements even with the help of magic.

It was settled that both groups will have a long break of 20 weeks where they can focus on their personal lives or work on solo projects and group albums or choreographies.

Currently, the BTS leader is in his 15th week of pregnancy and he was already showing so much that the moment Dispatch caught a picture of him with his enlarged belly, the internet went insane. There were speculations that Namjoon is pregnant with twins or more coz his belly is bigger than being pregnant with one baby.

The couple have already went for check-ups and ultrasounds to see the images of the baby growing. They haven’t told their bandmates yet and wanted it to be a surprise until the two bands gather for the baby shower.

The companies didn’t even need to announce the pregnancy when Korea’s gossip team have done it for them.

More lovely hashtags were created in honour of the pregnancy and some odd ones too but they were funny and quirky nonetheless.

There some concerning posts that were borderline psychotic where someone had threatened to cut the baby out of Namjoon because he doesn’t deserve to have Jackson’s child.

Another post when something like “Next time, RM will be pregnant with MY child. Not that fucker Wang”.

There was one post stating how they will seduce Jackson to have him for themselves.

These disturbing posts are either from Naver or Twitter and the companies were more than aware that these threats should be taken serious because people nowadays are insane and more than capable of harming their idols.

But so far, everything is as normal as the life of an idol should be.

GOT7 have concerts over in Japan and Hong Kong right now while BTS were at Hoseok’s hometown of Gwangju doing a two-day concert over the weekend.

Jackson was super worried about being separated for another week or so from his pregnant husband but the rest of BTS reassured him that they will take care of Namjoon during their concerts.

Somewhat relieved but of course, he’s just feeling overprotective of his sweetheart. The GOT7 rapper gave his husband long, sweet kiss the morning they were about to part ways at the airport in more secluded place. And yet, Dispatch still caught that moment on camera anyway. Jackson swears to god he’ll find that sneaky rat one day and destroy the camera.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Everything went smooth for BTS at Gwangju, security was tighter than usual for the safety of the boys, especially their pregnant leader.

During the ending ment after the first concert day, the ARMYs thunderous cheers and happy sobs rang throughout the stadium after the maknae line made sweet moment to give the spotlight to the ‘new member of the BTS and ARMY family’ and all three went down on the same level as Namjoon’s belly to place their ear on it.

Taehyung even said in an excited voice, “I can feel it kicking in hyung!”, that made the fans cheer even louder.

Namjoon was extremely bashful about it but when the camera zoomed onto his face, it was clear that he was crying in happiness. The ment ended with a group hug with the expectant parent in the middle.

Backstage, Hoseok’s family were waiting for them. After hugging and kissing their son/younger brother and the greeted the rest, they congratulated Namjoon on his pregnancy, with Jiwo-noona and Hoseok’s mother especially excited about it.

“Namjoon-ah, if it’s alright with you, may I see it? You’re free to say no if you’re not comfortable with it.”

Namjoon shakes his head. “Go ahead, Noona. I don’t mind.”, he said as he lifted his shirt to reveal his swollen belly.

The woman’s eyes lit up and her mother’s eyes also held a fond look. “Oh my! It’s so cute, Namjoon-ah! How far are you in already?”

“It’s going to my 16th week soon.”

“And you’re still doing concerts, dancing, rapping and all?! You’re going to hurt the baby, Joon-ah! Hoseok-ah! You should let Joon-ah rest now. He’s pregnant for goodness sake!”

Hoseok shrinks at his mother’s scolding tone. He knew she’s just being a worried mother but damn, she’s scary when she gets like this. The others also seem to back away from the woman in mother hen mode.

“But-but mama, we’ll be taking a long break once Namjoonie’s reached his 22nd week. And by then, he and Jackson-ah can spend the rest of his pregnancy together.”

“He’s already this heavily pregnant and you’re all going to wait that long?! Why I never-!”

The Bangtan boys could only sigh as they let the main dancer’s mother scold them thoroughly with Jiwo and their father could only watch in sympathy.

Not even the staff wanted to cross the mother and didn’t come close to her. Even managers Seijin and Hobeom had to face her wrath when she scolded them for ‘overworking a pregnant person!’.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Namjoon had to admit;

His brothers’ overprotectiveness was really getting stronger each day and he didn’t think that was possible.

He likes being pampered and spoil. It’s always welcomed to have his duties taken off his shoulders whenever he had the chance. But now, he couldn’t even walk down a flight of stairs without one of the boys assisting him.

Okay, he’s got a knack for destroying things but he’s not clumsy on his feet unlike Taehyung or Jimin!

He guesses the instincts made them all protective over him and the baby.

“Ahhh let hyung do that for you, Namjoon-ah! You go sit down and rest.”

“Ahhh Namjoon-hyung! Let me do that! You should be relaxing, not doing this!”

Now, Namjoon’s sat on his hotel bed, phone in hand and snacks in the other. His room is a conjoined bedroom that is shared with Hoseok and Jimin. The two stayed in the other room while the leader had one all to himself.

Their next stop is in Busan, Jimin and Jungkook’s hometown.

For once, the leader just can’t wait for this tour to be over because he can’t wait to tell his brothers news about the baby at the shower soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Part 3 will delve into the rest of Joon’s pregnancy and how Jackson + BTS will take care of him, other friend’s reactions to it and the birth. Also will have an epilogue where everything takes place after the birth.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel fuzzy and fluffy for JackJoon/NamSon yet a bit sad for what I did to Jungkookie but don’t worry, I have a NamKook fic planned to make up for this! _(:3
> 
> BTW, do y’all want a part 2 for this fic?  
Like JackJoon’s life once the baby is born or a continuation of the story during the pregnancy?  
Gimme your opinions, I’d like to hear em!


End file.
